My Little Pony: Shattered Minds
by Dejaman
Summary: Why do bad things happen to good people? Accidental or purposeful things always seem to happen to those that don't deserve it. It's about time that changed. It will either get better or worse now that we've gone through the looking glass.
1. Chapter 1: Cloud Nine

**Hello there! Remember me? I'm Dejaman, the author of the Multi-Man. I actually deleted that story because it wasn't getting very many views. So, this is my rewrite! Hopefully it will get more views and reviews. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Cloud Nine_

Alone in a dark room stood one object. It was the only thing inside the locked doors. Nothing and no one was to get in or out. This object was a single mirror. It was around the height of an average human and the width of the average door, which made sense considering its past AND its future. If one were to look closely, they would see the gems were glowing faintly.

* * *

I set my bag down to take a rest. I was now outside of the high school. It was night and the sun had set making it impossible for me to be seen. I had been on the run for a couple of days now. I didn't want to think about why. I would just break down and possibly lose my mind, or minds in my case. I leaned against the statue, trying to catch my breath. They said that if I wanted to go anywhere to try and be normal with what has happened to me that this school had a similar situation and they would understand me. All I knew, was that I had to be at this statue on the night of a full moon at a specific time and then my request for pure acceptance would be answered.

I picked up my bag again and checked my watch. Midnight. The moon was high above my head and seemed to be brighter than it was a few moments ago. Maybe I was just seeing things. Then it seemed as if it flashed, and I thought I had gone insane. I realized that it's not the strangest thing to have happened in the last few days, and I grabbed my bag. A looked around the courtyard and had just realized that there was a small construction site sitting cold and silent near the entrance of the school. I sat against the statue and I gasped. I had almost fallen through the statue. I stood up again and starred at the base. The surface looked normal. I pressed my hand against the base again and it went right inside as if it was just a pool of metallic fluid sitting sideways, breaking the laws of physics.

Now I must be crazy, because I could have sworn that I heard music from within.

* * *

"Princess, a letter from the Crystal Empire!" , the guard shouted.

The princess took the letter from him using her magic and held it in front of herself. She read through it quickly.

"Impossible! The mirror was thought to stay inactive! Unless..." , she stopped. She, then, knew what was about to happen. "Send Princess Twilight and her friends. This is for them and them alone as far as Starswirl knew."

"Sister?" I turned to see my younger sister walk in. She had a look of worry upon her face.

"Now is not the time to worry, Luna. As far as we know, it will not be as grim as we first predicted. But we must still be wary."

Another guard walked in.

"Princess Celestia, word has been sent that there is now music coming from within the looking glass."

* * *

I looked around, thinking someone else must have been around. No one. Strange. It might be night but this was a high school campus. There was bound to be someone else. But there was none. I looked back at the statue and continued to ponder what this could be. Was this my destiny?

* * *

I unlocked the door using my magic and opened the door. My friends and I walked in and starred in awe of the mirror. It was shining brightly and seemed to be shaking.

"What's happening?", asked the meek pegasus that was behind me.

"I'm not sure. But Celestia wanted to make sure we were here as soon as possible. It's obvious this mirror should be inactive, but something is causing it to activate and more than likely go off."

"Well I reckon we solve this problem before it becomes a problem." Said the western accent from my right.

Then, without anyone touching it, the mirror cracked.

* * *

What's the worst that can happen?

I walked right inside and instantly regretted my decision. I no longer had anywhere to stand or even sit because now I was floating through a strange tunnel at high speed. I heard a voice.

"Name yourself!"

"My name is Dejaman."

"Why is that your name?"

"The translation."

"What do you seek?"

"Acceptance."

"A wise thing to try and obtain. Why are you seeking acceptance?"

"Because my abilities are a curse."

"I shall not question you any further."

Then I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. It felt as if every part of me was being torn apart. I heard more voices while this was happening. They seemed to be whispering names.

* * *

The mirror was shaking violently now.

"What do we do?!", cried the smallest one in the room. He was shaking and grabbing onto my leg.

"I don't know. I think we should be ready to stop it."

Then the music became loud and clear.

* * *

I'm wide awake.

Yeah, I was in the dark.

I was falling hard,

With an open heart.

I'm wide awake.

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake.

And now it's clear to me,

That everything you see,

Ain't always what it seems.

I'm wide awake.

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long.

* * *

At this time, I could visibly see parts of me flying in different directions.

* * *

I wish I knew then,

What I know now.

Wouldn't dive in,

Wouldn't bow down.

Gravity hurts,

You made it so sweet,

'Til I woke up on,

On the concrete.

Falling from cloud nine.

Crashing from the high.

I'm letting go tonight.

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine.

I'm wide awake.

Not losing any sleep.

I picked up every piece,

And landed on my feet.

I'm wide awake.

Need nothing to complete myself, no.

I'm wide awake.

Yeah, I am born again,

Out of the lion's den.

I don't have to pretend.

And it's too late,

The story's over now, the end.

* * *

I stood there and watched with my friends as strange wisps flew out of the cracked mirror and phased through the walls, floor, and ceiling.

* * *

I wish I knew then,

What I know now.

Wouldn't dive in,

Wouldn't bow down.

Gravity hurts,

You made it so sweet,

'Til I woke up on,

On the concrete.

Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue).

I'm crashing from the high.

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go).

I'm falling from cloud nine.

I'm wide awake.

Thunder rumbling.

Castles crumbling.

I'm wide awake.

I am trying to hold on.

I'm wide awake.

God knows that I tried.

Seeing the bright side.

I'm wide awake.

I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue).

I'm crashing from the high.

You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go).

I'm falling from cloud nine.

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

* * *

Finally, the mirror shattered onto the floor. In its place was a strange new being to this world. One I had seen before when I had gone through the mirror myself. The human swayed where he stood, moaning and groaning in pain. Then he fell to the floor and we all ran to help him. We didn't know who he was, why he was here, or even how he stayed human through the transfer between the two worlds. All we knew, was that he needed our help and we more than likely needed his.

* * *

**Well, that is the new and improved first chapter of "The Multi-Man" but it is now known as "Shattered Minds". Favourite, follow, and review! See you next chapter "Carol of the Bells"**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Silver Bells

**Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, the happy holidays! Wherever you are, it is the time to enjoy the company of our families and friends. For most, it's also a time for gifts. So, here is my gift to you!**

**Also, last chapter, I realized that I had forgotten to give credit to others. The song last chapter was Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro (sadly) and I do not personally know Lauren Faust(even more sadly). The only character that I have as my own is Dejaman, the human. The rest are (currently) actual characters from the show. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Sweet Silver Bells_

I had the strangest feeling. It was... empty. I felt empty and weak. And cold. I tried to move, but I was sore from whatever had happened to me. I tried to remember. A statue, a swirling vortex, the music, the sound of glass breaking, so many voices. I could remember everything up to the bright flash of light that appeared at the end of the strange... portal, that's the word. It was a portal to where, though? Where was I now?

I opened my eyes to see what looked like a small bedroom. I glanced to my left and looked out the window. It was morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the snow covered buildings. I walked around the room in faint discomfort. It seemed like a normal bedroom. I found my bag at the foot of the bed with my clothes folded neatly next to it. I changed into my white t-shirt and blue jeans and I put on my grey sneakers. I pulled out the small pocket knife and put it into my pocket where it should have been. I put my red bag over my shoulder and opened the door to find myself staring into the face of a horse. No, not a horse... pony seemed to fit better. But no living thing besides rhinos had horns on their foreheads. And as far as I knew, only birds had wings. I fell backwards.

"Are you okay?", she asked. I was in more shock. After she spoke, I knew she wasn't a guy, but I guess her colour should have explained this. She was purple. Obviously, not a natural colour for a pony.

"Where am I?", I questioned. I wanted, NEEDED, answers for what has happened.

"Right now, you are at the Crystal Empire in Equestria. Now, who are you?"

"Dejaman. And if you're going to ask, I have no idea how I got here. I'm just looking for acceptance."

"I already know how you got here." , she stated. "The statue and the mirror is a doorway between our world and the human world. The mirror, though, has been destroyed by none other than your arrival."

"What?"

"You're stuck here. There's no going back."

"I don't want to. As long as I'm not hated here, I'll be fine. Might take some time to get used to this though." I stood back up and dusted off my jeans. It took me just a few more moments before I realized this emptiness was just from hunger. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple of days. And don't worry about a place to stay, I've been asked by the Princess to have you stay with me and my friends in Ponyville. At the moment, a home is being built for you to stay in. It's not done yet, so you will be staying with me at the library until it is."

My stomach rumbled.

She looked at my and smiled. "Hungry?"

"Very." I chuckled. It had been days since I last smiled, let alone laugh. I began to wonder what other miracles would happen.

"There's a dinning room downstairs. Let me show you." She motioned for me to follow, so I did.

"Did anything happen in the portal that you think could have destroyed the mirror?" She questioned.

"Was I supposed to feel myself being torn to pieces?"

She looked at me as if I was insane. "I don't think so. I didn't feel that when I went through. It felt like I was floating for a few moments to me. I say a colourful tunnel and then I fell out of the statue. That's it." We continued walking down the hall. We reached the staircase and I noticed what seemed like Christmas decorations.

"What's with all the decorations? When I came here, it was autumn, not winter."

"That's one of the things about that doorway. It has a few months difference between the two worlds. Our next holiday is Hearths Warming Eve, which is to celebrate the creation of Equestria. It is a time when we come together to celebrate the unity of the three main types of ponies here in Equestria: Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasi. Alicorns didn't come until the first Princess was named for becoming the first alicorn."

"So it's Christmas?"

She gave me a blank look. "What's Christmas?"

I probably should've seen that coming.

"Christmas is a time for families to come together and celebrate the birth of the son of God, Jesus Christ. He was born on December 25th, which is when Christmas is."

"Sounds a lot like Hearths Warming, but there's still the reason that they are celebrated that is different. Tell me how you celebrate it over breakfast." I hadn't realized that we had stopped walking and were standing in front of a tall set of doors. I opened the door and let her walk through. "And my friends were worried about you being bad. You're actually really nice."

Inside was a long dinning room table with "people" already eating. There were five already sitting and eating. The cyan coloured pony looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. She then jumped up and took flight and charged me. She would've hit hit me in the chest if it weren't for my quick thinking. I simply took a step to the right and avoided getting hit without bumping into anyone else.

"Woah!" She shouted as she accidentally flew out of the room.

"Rainbow Dash! At least give him an opportunity before you go trying to harm him!", shouted the lady like white unicorn. She had purple hair that was styled into a curvy and wavy sort of pattern. She had blue eyes that seemed kind yet stern.

To her right was a yellow pegasus. She had pink lemonade hair that covered half her face. She had cyan eyes as far as I could tell, and they showed kindness. She seemed meek and shy because when we made eye contact, she quickly became interested in the food in front of her.

"Well, he did destroy the mirror!" The cyan pegasus walked back in rubbing her head with her hoof. She had the six bright colours of the rainbow in her mane, red through purple. Her magenta eyes told me she would be willing to fight for what she loves. It told me we were alike.

"You have a right to be suspicious of a human in your world, but the mirror thing was an accident. Just think about it: why would I purposely destroy my only way home?"

"Maybe you don't want to go home. Oh! Or maybe you don't want to be followed. Or both! It could be that maybe you were running away from someone, or something, that could possibly hurt you somehow. But you were really sleepy when you arrived. It could be everything we've mentioned plus you didn't do it, someone else did! Whoever was after you may have destroyed the statue! Or maybe it was one of us! Or..." she kept rambling on. She was sitting at the end of the table with frosting on her face. She had really curly pink hair and was a lighter shade of pink in general. Her sparkling blue eyes were full of wonder and excitement.

Suddenly, the orange pony used a lasso to tie her mouth shut. She had emerald eyes that told me I could trust her. Her cowboy hat almost fell off her head. She had a blond mane and tail, which were both tied at the end by red ribbon. The ribbon wasn't tied into bows, which seemed to make sense considering the way she worked. "Pinky, please try not to overload our guest's brain just yet." She had a country accent.

"Yet?" I asked.

"Yet." She smiled. "Why don't ya introduce yerself?"

"Of course. My name is Dejaman. Pleased to meet you all. What's for breakfast?"

"Well, let's see. Um... there's cereal." The alicorn answered.

"Something is better than nothing. So what are your names?"

"Oh, gracious me! How rude. My name is Rarity. A pleasure to meet you," said the white unicorn with a faint British accent. "And the meek pegasus is Fluttershy. I'm afraid her name says it all." Fluttershy blushed.

"This pegasus, on the other hand, isn't! The names Rainbow Dash!" The other pegasus seemed to be bragging.

"My name is Pinky Pie! It's great to make a new friend! We are friends, right? I've never met anyone who wasn't friends with me! I can usually make friends by using cup cakes or regular cakes or any kind of sweet! Did I mention my name was Pinky Pie? Well it is and..." The rope tightened again.

"Mah names Applejack. Again, I apologize for Pinky. She can get a bit outta hand sometimes." Stated the orange mare.

"And I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. Please make yourself at home for now. Now, what were you saying about this Christmas?"

"Well, it's different for plenty of people. It's celebrated in many ways. One of the most famous ways is by using music. People would go door to door and sing Christmas carols. Such a wonderful thing to do."

Pinky got the rope off. "Why don't you sing one for us?"

"Pinky." Applejack warned.

"Sure. Why not? Tis the season, right? Let's see." I started thinking up,different songs.

"Any with bells?" Pinky pulled a couple of bells out of no where.

"Well, yeah, but..." I looked at her. "Where did you get bells?"

"Can't remember." She smiled.

"Carol of the Bells. Ready?" They watched intently.

Hark hear the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say

Throw cares away

Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer

To young and old

Meek and the bold

Ding dong ding dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling.

One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air

Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound

O'er hill and dale

Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer

Christmas is here

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.

On on they send

On without end

Their joyful tone

To every home

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer

To young and old

Meek and the bold

Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound

O'er hill and dale

Telling their tale

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer

Christmas is here

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

I had finished singing and realized the others were watching me with wide eyes and lowered jaws.

"You have such a lovely voice." Said the faint voice of who I guessed was Fluttershy.

"It wasn't that good." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Hark hear the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say

Throw cares away

"There's no reason to keep singing, although I would love to..." Twilight spoke.

"I'm not."

"What?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I've stopped singing. I reached the end of the Carol."

Then a voice came from out of nowhere, "At least he has some brains." The voice sounded cold and cruel. I saw a shadow in the window.

I shouted, "Get back!" Everyone listened and ran over an stood next to me.

Then, the window shattered outward and the attacker jumped down.

"My God..." I muttered. "It's..."

Twilight finished my sentence. "A human."

* * *

**Again, I do not own the song "Carol of the Bells" or show. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, spread the word! I'd love to see more people enjoying my story! Next chapter:I Have No Gift To Bring.**


End file.
